pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI003: Poké Ball Peril
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands season. Episode Plot Ash and co. arrived to the Valencia Island. Ash notices it is quite hot and advises they could swim. Brock reminds him they need to take care of work first, but they or Misty know not where Ivy is located. They visit a Pokémon Center and Brock flirts, but gets his ear pulled by Misty. Ash asks for location of the lab and Nurse Joy gives them the directions. Following the path, they arrive to her house and are soon greeted by her assistants, who show them where she can be found. As they walk, they encounter a Gyarados, but a woman. The woman jumps and grabs her lab coat, introducing herself as Professor Ivy. They come to her lab and see the Ball. Ivy tells Ash they tried to open it, but had no luck and due to its golden and silvery color, they named it as GS Ball. As Oak researches a Magikarp, Ash calls him and tells they made it to Ivy, showing him the GS Ball. Ivy greets Oak and they tell each other they have read each other's articles, so they shorten the conversation and Oak is told Ash will give him the Ball. Team Rocket, meanwhile, are unhappy the blimp is destroyed, but Jessie encourages Meowth and James that they need to repair the blimp to get Pikachu for the boss. As the heroes wander, Ivy lets them know the area is the lab they are in. Misty smells flowers and a Vileplume emerges, but Ash notices it has different color of flower. Ivy's assistant comes with the food and the Pokémon appear. The heroes notice they have different color about them and are told due to the different climate the Pokémon look different. Ash and Misty scold Pikachu and Togepi for eating without allowance, but Ivy lets them have the food. Ivy sees Butterfree does not want to eat and Brock tastes the food and sees the problem. He makes an addition to the food, as Butterfree wants to eat tasty food. Ivy is embarrassed as Brock shows more knowledge than she does, but they go back to the house. At the house, they see a lot of mess, so Brock cleans up everything and makes dinner. After the dinner, Ash and Misty sleep, while Brock goes to Ivy, giving her snack. Ivy thanks him, as she records Vileplume's movement. Suddenly, a Raticate appears and gets engulfed by the pollen Vileplume spread. Ivy rescues it (and gets engulfed as well) and go to the Center. Joy reminds Ivy she could have been hurt, but is glad Raticate is saved in time. Next day, Ash and Misty are about to go, but notice Brock is not around. They see him doing chores and Ivy believes he wants to stay. Brock confirms, as he has much to learn here and to do. Ash and Misty respect his decision and depart, although find a bit strange without him around. Though Ash has the blimp tickets, he and Misty know the last one was a bad flight. However, they see the blimp is better, as Team Rocket, as hosts, push them into the blimp. Ash and Misty want to eat, but Team Rocket cage them. They see the other twerp is not around, so they taunt these two twerps are in love. Ash orders Pikachu to attack, but Jessie warns that the attack will destroy the entire blimp. Just as Team Rocket are going to get Pikachu, Jigglypuff appears and sings. Team Rocket abandon the blimp, and while they managed to get the parachutes, they fall down asleep. However, Ash and Misty are in the blimp, still asleep, as it drifts away. Debuts Characters *Professor Ivy *Charity *Hope *Faith Item GS Ball Trivia *The English opening in the original airings of the English dub and their rerun airings, as well as most versions of the dub use Pokémon Theme as the opening, which was the theme of the previous season, as it is counted in terms of the common title of the season. This was amended to the normal Pokémon World song on home video releases. *Professor Ivy was seen to be more of an outside Pokémon Professor, a quality she shares with Professor Birch. *This is the first episode that shows Pokémon with different body color, but not a shiny Pokémon. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Lapras. *Team Rocket say at the end of the episode that the blimp was filled with hydrogen, but would have caused a giant explosion due to its instability. Gallery Misty pulls Brock's ear OI003 2.jpg Professor Ivy's assistants appear OI003 3.jpg Ivy watches over Gyarados OI003 4.jpg Ivy rides the Gyarados OI003 5.jpg The heroes see the mysterious Poké Ball OI003 6.jpg Team Rocket go to repair the blimp OI003 7.jpg Misty gets surprised by the Vileplume OI003 8.jpg Misty notices the different color of the flower OI003 9.jpg Brock makes a food additive OI003 10.jpg Brock puts the addition OI003 11.jpg Professor Ivy's assistants are amazed by Brock OI003 12.jpg The house mess OI003 13.jpg Brock's determination to clean the house OI003 14.jpg Ivy rescues Raticate OI003 1.jpg Misty and Ash were woken abruptly OI003 15.jpg Brock waves goodbye OI003 16.jpg Team Rocket, the hosts, part 2 OI003 17.jpg Ash and Misty are captured OI003 18.jpg Ash and Misty deny Team Rocket's claims OI003 19.jpg Team Rocket abandon the blimp﻿}} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Egami Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group